Raceways are used to house and manage wire and cables within an electrical system, for example. One type of raceway is called a channel raceway. This type of raceway includes pieces of channel framing, e.g., strut, connected to one another by junctions, also called joiners. Open slots of the pieces of channel framing are covered so that the wires and/or cables are enclosed within the raceway.